Olaf
Olaf The Berserker is a Champion in League of Legends. Background On an uncharted continent beyond Valoran's grasping clutches, the conqueror named Olaf was born to a long tradition of soldiers unlike most others. Berserkers, as they tout themselves, are warriors who channel fury deep from their cores, unleashing pure and savage wrath upon their enemies. This fearsome evolution is a product of their unforgiving home, Lokfar - a barren tundra where all creatures must vie bitterly for every resource. Olaf belonged to a seafaring clan known for ruthlessly pillaging any and all villages within reach of their dragon-crested longboats. The last time he saw his icy home, Olaf was embarking on an expedition to pioneer and plunder a distant land known only to legend. However, while underway, a terrible storm sprung up and Olaf and his crew were thrown to the mercy of a roiling and pitiless sea. His ship destroyed, his crew nowhere to be found, Olaf miraculously washed up untold miles from "friendly" waters on the foreign shores of Valoran, south of Demacia. This unfamiliar place stunned and frightened the Berserker, for Lokfar is not privy to such potent magicians. Approaching them, Olaf hoped that they could use their mysterious powers to send him back to his people. A bargain was struck. Olaf would use his awesome prowess as a warrior to serve the unusual wars of Valoran in the League of Legends, and in exchange the sorcerers would find him a way to return. Despite his participation in the League, Olaf knows better than to trust the "finger wagglers" that run the Institute of War. He deliberately keeps details of his life and home from them. After all, with enough information, they would most certainly find the Lokfarians and dominate them as they have dominated all of Valoran, keeping both quietly -- and unwittingly -- in their thrall. Beware the war cry of the Berserker. What surges toward you is unyielding, free from the shackles of reason. Development On June 2nd, 2010 a new preview was given by the Community Manager, ByronicHero: :As you may have observed throughout your time in Runeterra, the League of Legends Design Team seeks to promote synergy whenever possible (like a boss). Between champions with guns, champions with cultural ties, and champions under five feet tall, there are a ton of ways that our champions synergize with one another. We felt that the champion, Sion, however, didn't have enough kindred spirits at his disposal. This is an important issue! We're talking about ensuring that an important subculture in the League of Legends gets equal representation! That subculture is, of course: vicious, axe-wielding maniacs. To bolster the ranks of this often underappreciated demographic, we're pleased to be able to introduce Olaf, the Berserker. And just to make sure he fits the bill exactly, this guy actually has a pair of axes. So strap on the nearest helmet, sharpen your greatsword, and raise an ice cold flagon of mead in honor of Olaf, the latest champion to grace the Field of Justice.Champion Sneak Peek: Olaf, the Berserker at the Official Forums Abilities Strategy * Using Ragnarok can greatly reduce the damage taken from Reckless Swing. * Mana Regeneration makes spamming his abilities possible because Undertow uses Mana. * Getting lifesteal and health items greatly increases his survivability, as well as increase his damage output from Vicious Strikes. * Armorpenetration (from runes and items) in addition to Ragnarok makes him to a true killer. Quotes '''Upon Selection *''"Leave nothing behind!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"To plunder!"'' *''"To action!"'' *''"The Might of Lockfar approaches!" *"Faster to battle!" *"I'm going." *"Finally, some fun!" *"My axe is thirsty." *"Chop chop!" *"Urge to kill rising!" '''Taunt' *''"C'mon, I won't hurt you. I promise!'' Joke *''"The worth of a man can be measured by the length of his beard, and the girth of his belt buckle."'' Trivia *His name may be a reference to the character Olaf from the movie Clerks who sings the song entitled "Berserker", by the band Love Among Freaks.Clerks: Music from the Motion Picture at WikipediaBerserker by Love Among Freaks as sung by the Clerks character Olaf *His name though common to those of the vikings (Norwegian, danish, swedish) is also shared by Olaf I of norway who aided in converting Vikings to christianity. *It is possible that Olaf's home of Lokfar could be a twist of the words look and far, saying that his home is very distant from other continents. *Olaf's homeland - Lokfar sounds also like "Lok'tar!" = "Victory!" (A war cry. Also a greeting while in combat.) from Warcraft series. *Olaf´s name may also be a tribute to Olaf Erickson (or Olof Eriksson), a famous skandinavian frontiersman. *Olaf uses Mana and Health to cast his Abilities, leaving him as one of the more unique Champions in the current game. *The pose in his art and his dance is a direct reference to the "Techno Viking". *Ragnarok is said to be Doomsday in Norse mythology, but is also considered a mighty weapon in various games and scenaries. *The glacial skin resembles the Vrykul of Ymirheim from World Of Warcraft. It also bears resemblance to Hodir, and generally any member of the Sons of Hodir faction, one of the bosses in the Ulduar raid instance. *The forsaken skin resembles the Chaos Marauders of Warhammer. *All Vikings from the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Viking Sized Adventure" are called Olaf - maybe there is a connection. *His quote: "Urge to kill rising!" could be from "Halloween Treehouse of Horror V", an episode from The Simpsons.where Homer dont get to watch TV or drink beer, and so he decides to murder his family. Skins Olaf_OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Olaf GlacialSkin.jpg|Glacial Skin Olaf ForsakenSkin.jpg|Forsaken Skin References